


Rightful Heir

by orphan_account



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sorey, Prince of Glenwood, is overthrown and flees with the help of Mikleo. They must travel the kingdom, preventing the war between Hyland and Rolance. The young Prince's goal is to take back his rightful crown, and maintain the once peaceful Kingdom his father loved.





	1. Prologue

“Prince Sorey! Where are you?” the small boy could hear the calls behind him as he ran into the forest. The calls became more distant as the castle disappeared behind him. He didn't look back and continued pushing his small legs to go faster.

Growing up Prince of Glenwood was something Sorey dread every day. All he wished for was a normal life. A life where he didn't need constant lessons every hour of every day. It was too much for him. He wished to have friends, to see the world, to be free. There was no one of his age in the castle. He had never met anyone outside of the castle staff and other adults when a ball held in the castle.

Glenwood was a giant kingdom his father worked hard to maintain together and peaceful. There was no need for war. One day, it would be Sorey’s job to assure the kingdom remained at peace. Sorey wanted to lead his peaceful and normal life, which made him feel guilty. He wished for the kingdom’s peace as well, but would he ever truly be fit to rule?

He knew he would be in trouble for running off again, but he needed time away from it all. Sergei had helped him get away as he always did. Maybe he could help lessen the anger when he returned.

Finally, Sorey saw his usual spot and stopped just before entering. His lungs begged for it. Once he stopped, his cape hugged his body as he hunched over trying to catch his breath. He looked ahead and straightened after a few minutes. Sergei always asked him to scout the area before entering to avoid any dangers. There had been too many scares. 

Sorey was a main target for enemies. Within the castle, he could be easily protected. Outside was dangerous for him, but that didn't stop him. He knew Sergei always had soldiers in the area, which were ordered not to disturb the prince unless it was an emergency. Sergei understood the young prince’s feelings and always made sure to help him have some time away from it all. 

Emerald eyes scanned the area. He pushed his tiptoes to inch him higher over the bush in front of him. A soft gasp called his attention to the side of the opening. A small boy sat on the glass hugging his body close. His hair was white, shifting to a light blue at the tips. He wore a light blue tunic and a pair of black boots. Sorey’s ears picked up a low whimper from the boy. Was he injured?

Sorey stepped out of the bush and into the clearing. He trust the instincts telling him the boy was of no danger to him. The boy was injured and he had to help him. 

As Sorey approached him, the boy’s eyes finally flew open. The lavender eyes stared at him in fear, before quickly glaring at him with anger. 

"Stay back," he snarled, a dim blue light appearing brightly on his pale arms. Sorey blinked confused, but complied. As slowly as he could he sat on the grass, staring at the other boy in amazement. After a few minutes, the light disappeared, and the boy raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you scared?"

Sorey shook his head, "Nuh uh! They were very pretty! You're beautiful!"

The boy blinked, a light shade of pink tinting his cheeks. Neither said anything for a while. They just stared at each other. Sorey smiling while the other boy watched him closely, not letting his guard down. 

"Oh!" Sorey exclaimed, making the boy jump. "My name is Sorey. What's yours?"

He received no reply, just another confused glare. Sorey pout, sad he wouldn't hear the boy's name or get through to him. 

"Why are you here?" The boy sighed, settling just a bit. 

"I come here to escape for some time," Sorey gave him a sad smile. "It's nice and quiet here. I usually bring a book but I didn't have time to grab one today."

"I see," the boy nod, but didn't say anything else. The silence made Sorey pout again. 

"So," he wanted to talk more to the boy. He wanted to get to know him and hear his name. Could there be a possibility for them to become friends? This was the first time Sorey had met anyone of his age. Just thinking of being friends with this boy made his heart leap with excitement. ”What are you doing here?"

Violet eyes narrowed, and Sorey could see his slim body become stiff, "That's um..."

"I'm sorry! You don't have to answer that!" Sorey apologized, bowing to the boy. "I shouldn't be pestering you so much."

"That's a big word for someone like you.” the boy giggled. The sound made Sorey's body warm. It was such a beautiful melody. He wanted to hear more of it. 

"Hey now! That's not fair!" Sorey grinned, pretending do be insulted. "I'm mature for my age."

Sorey internally sighed. All of those lessons, just at the age of eight. If only he was a normal kid. 

"I somehow find that hard to believe.” The boy laughed again, his body easing. 

Sorey smiled fondly. He looked so pretty with a smile on his face. 

"You know," Sorey blushed, scratching his cheek. "You're very pretty."

The boy gasped, face turning bright red, "I-I, w-who just-"

A sound behind him cut him off. He jumped to his feet, his staff appearing in his hands again. Pain shoots up his leg, reminding him he had twisted his ankle. He falls again, grasping his injured leg. His eyes glances up where the sound came from. A man stands in front of him. He's consumed and surrounded in malevolence. Hands reach out to grab him, causing the boy to shut his eyes tightly and prepare himself. 

"Don't touch him!" He heard, his eyes to flying open. Sorey is in front of him, swinging a thick branch in front of him to hit the man. 

The man just watches blankly as Sorey's swings are useless in front of him. His arm swings to the side, hitting the branch out of Sorey's hands and reach. Sorey gasps, but remained in place, holding his protective stance in front of the boy. 

"Are you stupid?" The boy yells. "Get out of here! You're going to get yourself killed."

"No!" Sorey glances back at him with a determined expression and fond smile. "I'm going to protect you."

The man in front of them laughed, capturing the two boys’ attention again. “I recognize those clothes,” he spoke in a menacing tone. “You’re Prince Sorey. It must be my lucky day.”’

Sorey clenched his hands into fists. His body was shaking, but he had to protect the injured boy. He grit his teeth and charged forward, knocking into the man, hoping to hold him off while the boy ran away. The man laughed, grabbing Sorey by the collar, lifting him off the ground and up. He kicked and tried prying the man’s hands open, but there was no use. Forcing his eyes open, he wanted to make sure the boy had at least ran away.

“Twin Flow!” the boy’s voice rang in Sorey’s ears. Two streams of water struck the man, forcing him backwards, releasing Sorey’s collar. The boy rushed to his side.

"Couldn't you have done that earlier?" Sorey asks, rubbing his throat. 

"You distracted me," the boy grinned, extending his arm to Sorey and helping him stand. 

Sorey worriedly checked for any injuries on the boy, earning him a chuckle and assurance that he was fine. 

“I was able to heal myself,” he explained. “I would have done so before but you interrupted me.”

Sorey pout again, ready to complain, but the man was on his feet again, staring at the boy with wide eyes. “You’re a seraph,” he spoke in a shaking tone.

The boy’s eyes narrowed as he turned to face the man, but Sorey was able to see the sadness behind the menacing stare. A gasp escaped the man when the lavender eyes were on him, and as fast as he could, he ran away into the forest.

"You should go back to your home," the boy advised with a sigh, not turning to face Sorey. 

Sorey huffed with disappointment and asked, "what about you?"

With his back still to Sorey, his shoulders lowered, "I no longer have a home."

They stood in silence for what seemed like a lifetime. Lavender eyes were on the ground, while Sorey's watched the boy closely. Sorey could feel his heart sink into his stomach. Seeing him sad was too painful for him to bear. He wanted to see him smile. To see his eyes sparkle.

"I know!" Sorey gasped excitedly, making the boy jump, surprised with the sudden outburst. "Come live with me! We have plenty of room."

"I-I couldn't," the boy shook his head, but his eyes were wide. 

"Of course you can! Trust me," Sorey smiled, taking the boy's hand in his. 

His eyes lit up, offering Sorey a warm smile and small nod. Sorey cheered and guided the boy by the hand back towards the castle. He didn't know what excuse he would give, but he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"M-Mikleo," the boy whispered, watching the ground in front of them. Sorey looked at him confused. "That's my name."

Sorey's smile grew, "Nice to meet you, Mikleo! I hope we can be great friends!”

——————————————

They had taken their time walking to the castle, wanting to know more of each other. Mikleo was a water seraph who had lived in Elysia all of his life. There had been great concern for Mikleo’s inability to use his dragon blood. Seraphs were able to change into dragons when they pleased to. Lacking this ability was greatly frowned upon by the seraphim. It had been overlooked for ten years, but the day of his mother’s passing, his father exiled him from the village.

Mikleo’s hand was shaking in Sorey’s as he spoke of his life, but he took a deep breath and turned to Sorey with a smile, asking about himself. After hearing about Mikleo’s life, he felt like a spoiled brat. 

“The castle has always been to me what a cage is to a bird,” Sorey began, a sad smile on his face. “I have never been allowed outside of the castle, never allowed to miss my daily lessons, or ever met anyone my age before, until now.” He turned to Mikleo, who was watching him intently. “I rarely ever see my father. He’s always busy or away from the castle. I’m only ever really with instructors, maids, or guards, but they’re always afraid to even look at me in fear they would lose their jobs. My uncle is in charge of everything since my father is always busy, and he is someone to fear. Everyone in the castle is terrified of him. Except Sergei,” he chuckled thinking about Sergei’s courage. “He stands up for himself and others and leaves my uncle speechless, running off with his tail between his legs. Sergei is a good person. He is the only one who has ever treated me as a normal person and he is very kind. You will be able to meet him soon.”

“What about your mother?” The question had an instant effect on Sorey, whose body went stiff, and his expression blank and sad.

“S-she passed away when I was five,” he said sadly. “She was sick and there was nothing that could be done.”

“I’m sorry I had to remind you of those memories,” Mikleo’s heart hurt watching Sorey’s sad expression. It didn't suit the boy. “Please smile. I know it’s painful, but just keep smiling. I’m here now.”

Sorey’s eyes were wide. Mikleo was smiling for him, but there were tears in his eyes. He pulled Mikleo forward, wrapping his arms around him. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “It was selfish of me to think about it when you just lost your own mother.”

He heard Mikleo inhale, before thanking him and pulling away, continuing their walk.

Sorey had guessed correctly. Sergei was standing by the opening Sorey always took to sneak out. His eyes widened when he saw Mikleo, before landing on Sorey who mouthed an “I will explain later” to him. He guide Mikleo to go first, but he glared at Sergei, reluctant to come close to him. Sorey chuckled, and assured he could trust Sergei. Mikleo nod, and let Sergei take his hand and help him up from the opening. Sorey followed, and dust off his clothes.

“Did something happen, Sorey?” Sergei asked, noticing the Prince’s messy clothes and hair.

“Yeah, but Mikleo helped me,” Sorey smiled, taking Mikleo’s hand again. “He’s my friend and doesn't have a home to go back to. From now on, he is going to live here.”

Sergei’s eyes were wide, opening his mouth to say something, but closed it again, turning into a smile. Sorey had actually made his first friend. He was curious about how they had crossed paths, especially since Mikleo was a seraph and it was uncommon to find them walking about alone. Mostly for young seraphs.

“I’m happy you’re safe,” Sergei smiled, turning to Mikleo and bowing. “Thank you for caring for Sorey. My name is Sergei Strelka, it is a pleasure to meet you.”

“P-pleasure to meet you too,” Mikleo nod, his voice shaking nervously, causing Sorey to laugh.

“So you’re back from your mischievous stupidities now, I see,” the man’s voice instantly caused Sorey’s body to freeze. Mikleo watched as a thin man with brown hair to their shoulders approached them. His eyes were gray with a strange darkness in them. He came to a stop in front of Sorey glaring down at the shaking boy.

“U-uncle Michael I-,” Sorey stammered, but the man’s hand crashed against Sorey’s cheek. The loud smack echoing around them. Sorey whimpered, recoiling and placing a hand over his cheek.

“You are a shame to this country,” Michael yelled, causing Sorey to recoil once again. “Why can't you do as you’re told and behave yourself?” His hand raised again, but Mikleo jumped in front of Sorey, causing Michael to jump back surprised. His anger had distracted him, preventing him from noticing the strange boy until now. “Who are you? You brought a pest with you?”

“H-he’s my friend,” Sorey replied in a low and shaky tone. “He will be living here from now on.”

Michael’s voice echoed around them, the sound was terrifying, almost demonic, stirring a strange feeling within Mikleo. “And who said I would allow this?” 

“I will allow this,” another voice spoke behind Michael, who’s body and expression had frozen. 

“F-father!” Sorey called, bowing in the direction of his father as he approached. The king was intimidating, but not in a bad way like Michael. His blonde hand was sleeked back, a short beard adorning his serious and collected expression. The king’s violet eyes were focused on his brother, who had now turned to bow for him.

“Brother Heldalf, your son-,” Michael began, but the king ignored him.

“I will allow this boy to take residence in my castle as Sorey’s friend and royal guard in training if he wishes to accept the role,” King Heldalf spoke, turning to Mikleo for a response.

Mikleo turned to Sorey, who was watching his father with wide eyes, before turning back to Heldalf. He lowered himself on one knee, bowing his head in front of the king. “I will protect the prince at all costs, your majesty.”

Sorey was still frozen in amazement, even as he watched a small and quick smile appear on his father’s face before it quickly disappeared as he turned away. His eyes shifted to Mikleo as the seraph stood and turned to him with a warm and bright smile. 

Mikleo turned and glared as Michael walked off, murmuring under his breath. He watched when he turned and glared darkly at Sorey, saying something under his breath, before turning and walking off.

He had a home. One where he finally had a purposed and someone to believe in him. Someone to protect. He would not allow anyone to come in his way, no matter who it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who pre-read and helped me run ideas through their heads! (Yuu, Gabby, Quetz, Jude, Rin, and Nami!)


	2. Chapter 2

"Sorey, get out of bed already!" 

The prince groaned, sinking deeper into the bed, and raising the blankets over his head. He heard Mikleo take a loud breath and couldn't help but smile. 

It was normal for Mikleo to come get him every morning and force him out of bed. Mikleo slept with him even though his room was next to his own, but they denied sleeping away from each other since Mikleo's first night in the castle. The seraph would always wake up early, leaving Sorey to sleep in as much as he was able to. 

"Really, I still wonder how someone like you is royalty," he sigh loudly. "Today is your coming of age and you still need me to wake you up."

Sorey uncovered his head, giving Mikleo a pout, "I need you for way more than that."

Mikleo smiled fondly, before it turned into a grin, "I'm glad you're finally awake now."

Sorey huffed and sunk into his pillows, throwing his arm over his forehead. He watched the ceiling, feeling the bed sink down when Mikleo sat next to him at the edge of the bed. 

"Today is really the day, huh?" 

"Are you nervous?" Mikleo asked, his tone concerned now.

Sorey dropped the arm from his forehead, slowly turning on his side where he could see Mikleo. His hand slowly crept from under the blanket and slid into Mikleo’s. The seraph complied, turning his hand over and twining their fingers together.

“I’ll be fine as long as I remember you’re here with me,” Mikleo smiled again, giving Sorey an assuring nod.

Before Sorey could continue protesting, he dragged him out of bed, ordering him to take a bath. Sorey complained he still had time since the ceremony wasn't until late, but Mikleo refused to let him have his way. Pouting, Sorey dragged his legs to the baths.

Mikleo could only wait for Sorey to return. He didn’t like roaming around the castle without him. It was a strange feeling. He would receive curious and frightened stares around the castle. People would bow, before rushing away. Once, he had heard a few maids discussing how seraphim were evil and would only bring the kingdom bad luck, but he only shook his head and walked away.

Having a seraph in the castle terrified the staff, some even deciding to quit. Mikleo didn't care what anyone thought or said about him. Sorey was all he cared about. He had given him a home and didn’t see him as a seraph but as himself. The early morning trainings with Sergei were worth it as long as he could use them to protect Sorey.

He couldn't help but sigh at the thought. Even though Sorey never left the castle, there were still close calls with people sneaking into the castle. It was thanks to these happenings that Mikleo was allowed to freely sleep in Sorey’s room. There was no doubt that Mikleo could protect Sorey, even without having dragon blood. Most of the people attempting to get to Sorey would run away once they saw Mikleo.

It was hard to believe eight years had passed since he came to the castle. His days were mostly spent following Sorey around as he completed his daily lessons and trainings. Sorey used to hate this life in the castle, but with Mikleo by his side, it had become tolerable. Mikleo didn't mind joining him since it allowed him to learn things as well. It wasn't until Sorey was fifteen when he was finally allowed more free time during the day. They usually spent the time in the library reading or discussing their thoughts and opinions on the book.

Michael often showed his face around the castle, only acknowledging Sorey with a disgusted glare. King Heldalf was always busy or away from the castle, only seen during the few balls held in the castle. 

The first ball Mikleo attended in the castle was a few months after his arrival. King Heldalf had personally introduced Mikleo to the guests, earning fearful and disgusted glances. Sorey took his hand, leading him away into the dance floor. Once Sorey stopped and turned to him, the way his emerald eyes watched Mikleo made his heart skip a beat. The green orbs were filled with adoration, overcoming the negative glares he received. That’s when he learned to only care for Sorey’s view of him.

The wait was brief, and Sorey finally dropped onto his bed again with a loud sigh. Mikleo turned, finding Sorey’s face buried into the covers, his hair wet and disheveled. The seraph smiled as he stood, grabbing the towel Sorey had thrown aside. 

Mikleo’s voice was low when he spoke, “If you stay like that, you will to catch a cold.” 

Sorey grumbled into the sheets before pushing himself up and sitting on the edge of the bed. He dropped his head and Mikleo moved to stand in front of him, placing the towel over his head. His hands worked gently running the towel on Sorey’s hair, but he was more focused on the silence. Sorey wasn't usually this quiet or tense. It worried him, but he understood Sorey’s feelings. 

Once the towel dried what it could of Sorey’s hair, Mikleo set it over the chair across the room, he grabbed a comb and returned to Sorey. His head was still lowered, eyes still on the ground. Mikleo wondered if he had even noticed him walking away for a few seconds. Sorey’s hair was soft as he comb through it. The brunette locks were always a mess, and even when Mikleo would be sure to tame and style it, that wouldn't last long.

A tug at the hem of his tunic brought his attention back to the prince in front of him. He could see a slight hint of blush on Sorey’s cheeks hiding under his hair before he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Mikleo’s waist. Mikleo smiled, his hands slowly stroking Sorey’s hair.

“This isn’t like you,” Mikleo whispered, twirling a strand of brunette hair on his finger. “What’s on your mind?”

“I-I don’t want to be royalty anymore,” Sorey finally spoke. “Is that selfish of me? I have never been outside of the castle or experienced what it is like outside of these walls. Things have been better with you here, but I don't think I will ever be fit to be king.”

Mikleo smiled, slowly sinking down to his knees, now at eye level with Sorey. His pale hands took Sorey’s face, stroking small circles on his cheeks with his thumbs. “You would be an astounding king who loves his people. I wish I could take you away and show you life outside of the castle, but this is who you are.”

Sorey chuckled, “What would I do without you?”

Mikleo grinned, standing and placing his hands on his waist proudly, “You would be useless without me.”

Sorey opened his mouth, but a knock on his door stopped his reply. He called for the person to come in, before one of the maids opened the door. She bow before stepping into the room. Mikleo stepped aside as Sorey stood from the bed. 

“Your highness,” the maid spoke in a soft tone. Mikleo noticed the way Sorey tensed as he always did when directed by the staff. “I am sorry to intrude. The king would like a word with Lord Mikleo.”

Mikleo blinked, taken aback, “With me?”

The maid confirmed, before taking her leave, not once even looking Mikleo’s way. Sorey was confused as well, watching the door with a raised brow. 

“Why would…” his words drifted, eyes landing on Mikleo. 

“I'm as confused as you are.” Mikleo chuckled. “Will you be okay while I go?”

Sorey rolled his eyes, dropping down on the bed, “I’m not _that_ dependent on you.”

Mikleo laughed, walking up to take his spot in front of Sorey once again. He leaned down, both arms on each side of Sorey as his hands dug into the bed. Inclining lower, his eyes narrowed, focused on Sorey’s. Leaning in closer caused Sorey to lower himself back, propping himself on his shoulders. Mikleo’s eyes were intimidating, especially when they were so close. They entranced Sorey, too beautiful to look away. The seraph’s teasing grin made him look even more beautiful, sending chills through his body. 

Sorey froze when Mikleo broke the space between them, lips stopping over his ear. “You can fully depend on me,” Mikleo’s breath hit the Prince’s ear, causing him to shiver. “I will always be by your side.”

His mouth felt dry as he parted his lips to speak, but Mikleo removed himself from over Sorey, giving him a bright smile before exiting the room. Sorey remained unmoving, his mind finally processing and catching up. His heart sped, a hand touching the ear Mikleo had been so close to. Why was he reacting to this? To the way Mikleo’s eyes bore into his, trancing him, unable to look away. The way Mikleo’s lips turned into a teasing grin. 

Groaning, he dropped back onto the sheets, curling into fetal position. How long would Mikleo be away? What could his father want to discuss with Mikleo? Would he really ever be able to rule Glenwood? Would he ever get to experience a normal life? 

His mind was consumed with many questions. There were too many. Maybe Mikleo wouldn't mind if he took just a short nap while he was gone. 

\---------------------------------

Mikleo was lost in thought while walking back to Sorey’s bedroom. The talk with the king had been brief, but confusing. King Heldalf had only ever spoken to him when he came to the castle, and this was the second time. He spoke of Sorey and his future, thanking Mikleo for watching over his son for almost a decade. The last words the king spoke continued ringing on his mind. 

“Continue watching over my son, no matter what occurs.”

It was clear those were Mikleo’s intentions. The king knew that. Heldalf’s tone was different when he spoke this. Almost as if he was begging Mikleo. 

Pushing Sorey’s door open, his eyes landed on the prince curled on the bed, soft snores escaping him. Mikleo sigh, unable to suppress a smile. How could he be mad at the prince? He looked so peaceful and deserved the rest. Quietly, he prepared Sorey’s clothes for the ceremony. A black button down shirt, a blue overcoat with a yellow bow to go over it, gray pants, and black boots. After settling everyone on the bed, he loomed over Sorey, placing a hand on his shoulder to shake him awake. 

“Mom,” Sorey whispered, causing Mikleo’s eyes to soften. He felt a pang in his heart, shaking the Prince awake. 

Sorey was quiet after waking up, even as Mikleo helped him dress in his change of clothes. Mikleo wanted to ask, but he knew Sorey would speak up when he was ready.

Finally, after Sorey was dressed and ready, he stood, walking over to the door. The human stopped, turning to Mikleo and giving him a sad smile. “I’m going to speak to my father before the ceremony. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Mikleo smiled, “I will wait for you.”

Sorey smiled again, more feeling behind it now, and exit his room. The walk to his father’s chamber was a long walk, sparking up his anxiety even more. He didn't know what he planned on speaking to his father about, but he felt the need to.

Once in front of his father’s chamber, he pushed the door open, rushing inside. Light shone into the room, making him flinch his eyes closed, and bringing him to a halt. 

_Drip._

The sound was small, but managed to echo around him. He opened his eyes, the smell hitting him before the scene. A metallic smell clung into his throat. It was nauseating, and he fought against wrenching. 

Finally, the scene before him registered in his brain, his heart sinking, chest tightening. He could feel himself begin to hyperventilate. A scream was building up in back of his throat, but his breaths and shock prevent it from escaping. He fell to his knees, eyes glued to the scene.

_Drip._

His father, King Heldalf, lay sprawled on the ground, a giant pool of blood under him. The stained glass windows pooled in sunlight, causing the blood on the floor glisten. A large hole was now present on Heldalf’s chest, the object behind held above him. Blood was dripping from the sword, down into the blood on the floor.

Sorey’s eyes were glued on his father, his body beginning to tremble. He wanted to scream, he _needed_ to. Only ragged breaths escaped him.

“Well,” the voice of his father’s murderer finally spoke. Familiarity instantly hit Sorey, causing his body to freeze. They swung the sword, shaking the blood off. Some splattered on Sorey’s cheek, earning a small whimper in the back of his throat. “You’ve made this easier on me. Now I don't have to find you and work my way around that monster of yours.”

Michael. A part of him wasn’t surprised, but a bigger part of him could not believe he would actually kill his own brother. His footsteps approached him, but Sorey couldn't find the strength to move his legs. 

“You’re more pathetic than I thought. You would have never been fit to rule this kingdom. A pathetic, useless, and spoiled boy like yourself would have only crashed and burned. Maybe even your own people would have gotten rid of you.” He could hear the grin on Michael’s voice. Those terrifying gray eyes bearing into him with disgust and anger.

Sorey could only just watch and tremble in fear. His mind screaming for him to run, to scream for help, but his body disobeyed him. One hand grasped at his overcoat, the other aimlessly reaching for his father. 

“Now, I will rid you of your pathetic life and claim this kingdom for myself,” Michael growled, raising his sword over his head. “I am the rightful ruler of Glenwood.”

Sorey shut his eyes, preparing for the impact once his uncle brought the sword down. 

_Mikleo._

“Aqua Serpent!” the all too familiar voice called, causing Sorey’s eyes to fly open. Water jets made impact with Michael, sending him rolling back and away form the prince. “Sorey!”

Mikleo was at his side, grabbing his shoulders. The green eyes were hazed, tears streaming down his cheeks. Dry blood stained his cheeks, making Mikleo’s breath hitch. Was it his? No, this was Heldalf’s blood. 

“M-Mikleo,” Sorey’s voice was so low, Mikleo wondered if he had really spoken his name.

“I’m here, Sorey. We have to get out of here now.” Mikleo knew he didn't have much time before Michael could recover and attack again, maybe call for backup.

Mikleo pulled the prince up to his legs, his body shaking and swaying. He grit his teeth. They wouldn't get far with Sorey like this. He needed to guide Sorey and fight off attacks.

Loud footsteps were approaching, the clanking of armor also approaching. “I’m here, Prince Sorey.” Sergei announced, entering the room. He took in the scene of the dead King, cringing, before composing himself a second later. Standing between the boys and Michael, he readied his sword. “Lord Mikleo, you must get his highness out of here.”

Mikleo nod, “With your help now, I can.”

“And so the disgusting Seraph comes for his master.” Michael groaned, pushing himself up once again. Mikleo watched as dark clouds surround the man he hated for so long, malevolence encasing Michael.

Sergei found an opening, throwing Sorey’s limp body over his shoulder, and bolding out of the room with Mikleo by his side. Mikleo expected Michael to have back up, but not the numbers of hellions rushing after them. They rushed through the halls of the castle, thankful for their emptiness. The seraph growled once he noticed Sergei didn't have a set plan to get away, the human chuckling awkwardly.

“This came out of nowhere. I couldn't really plan ahead you know?”

Mikleo shook his head, eyes on Sorey’s face, then returning ahead, “This has been a long time coming, and the King himself warned me. I just didn't piece it together sooner.” He was angry, but this wasn't the time. The priority was to get Sorey to safety.

Finally, they approached the stables, speeding up their pace. Mikleo climbed onto one of the horses, helping Sergei settle Sorey behind him. The human’s cheek rested on his shoulder, arms limp around his waist. Giving the hands a squeeze with his own, he turned his attention to Sergei, watching him take the horse’s neck strap, and guiding it out of the stable.

Before Mikleo could speak, Sergei turned to him, “You will head Southeast, where you will eventually cross a lake. Do not stop until you see the large city of Ladylake. There you will ask for-”

If only Sergei would have been allowed to finish speaking. Mikleo heard a voice shout about their location, the sound of an arrow being shot following it. They didn't have time to react, and Mikleo watched in horror as the arrow struck Sergei’s back. He yelped, but didn't cave. Turning, he examined the surroundings. A few seconds later, turning to face Mikleo once again. Giving the seraph a stern nod, his eyes full of trust, he slapped the horse’s hind. The horse screeched, rushing away and forward as fast as it could go. Mikleo praised his quick reflexes or he would have lost Sorey during the rapid acceleration. He didn't turn back to Sergei, even as he heard more arrows being fired, screams following.

Mikleo was glad Sergei had instructed where to go, but who was the person he needed to find? He had been guiding the horse for a few hours, night beginning to fall. Cursing under his breath, he turned his head to Sorey. The human was asleep behind him, but his ragged breathing told him something was wrong. 

“Sorey? What’s wrong?” he called, receiving no response. 

The horse screeched, startled. Mikleo’s eyes caught sight of a hellion, before the horse stood on it’s hind legs, throwing the two boys off. The seraph was quick, managing to catch Sorey before they hit the ground. Mikleo watched as the horse tried to make its escape, but the wolf hellion was faster, tackling it to the ground, devouring it. 

Mikleo bolted, Sorey over his shoulder. The hellion was not giving up, chasing after them. Calling for his staff, he screamed and sent attacks behind him. He stumbled, crashing to the ground, Sorey rolling away from him. For a second, he didn't care if the hellion devoured him, but when his eyes landed on Sorey, determination surged inside of him. He needed to keep his promise and protect Sorey. 

Anger surged within him as he pushed himself up, turning and calling for his staff. The hellion opened its mouth, Mikleo taking a deep breath before hissing, “Crystal Rod!”

His staff sped towards the hellion, ripping through its mouth and out the back of its head. It didn't make a single noise, only fell to its side like deadweight. Mikleo’s ears were ringing, and all he could hear was Sorey’s heavy breathing. 

He rushed to the prince, turning him on his back. Beads of sweat adorned his flushed face, warmth emitting out of his skin. Mikleo placed his pale hand over Sorey’s cheek. Why now out of all times? He needed to get Sorey to safety. Somewhere warm and with medicine. But now his own body wasn't responding. He had pushed himself by using his Mystic Arte.

Footsteps echoed around him. Numbly, he turned to the sound, watching a girl with pink hair approached them curiously, a man with short gray hair and green tips behind her. A seraph?

“Hey, are you two okay?” the girl asked. Her voice was so far away, but she was right in front of him.

“Please,” Mikleo spoke as his mind began to cloud over. “Please help him. I’m begging you.”

He dropped his body over Sorey’s, as if to protect him even when unconscious. A soft scoff of a laugh was the last thing to escape him. Unbelievable. He never expected to be begging a human other than Sorey for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback on the prologue!  
> I'm excited for what's to come for this au!


	3. Update

Hello, it has been quite a while. 

As you may have noticed, no, this is not an update. I’m sorry. 

I figured posting this on all of my pending fics would be courtesy. 

Unfortunately, I will not be continuing this fic or any of my TOZ fics. I’m no longer part of the fandom and can’t force myself to write for it. As much as I loved and had great times within this fandom, this is where I officially part ways.

I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who supported and enjoyed these fics. I’ll be leaving them up and maybe if anyone desires to pick them up, I can let them take care of the plot and such. 

I just moved across the country and won’t be having any time to update unfortunately. If I do, they will most likely be for BTS and not for TOZ. 

Again, thank you everyone!

Fighting!

Claudia

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for everyone who pre-read and helped me run ideas through their heads! (Yuu, Gabby, Quetz, Jude, Rin, and Nami!)


End file.
